Steady Beat
by urisarang
Summary: DBSK Fanfiction. YooSu. Yoochun is afraid of thunder and lightning, but thankfully during this storm Junsu's steady beat keeps him safe. Yaoi if you want to read it that way, or just friendship.


Rating: PG

Pairings: YooSu

Genre: Fluffy friends

Notes: Aiish = Korean exclamation, Hyung = Older brother, term of respect and familiarity, dongsaeng = younger sibling, term of endearment.

Written way back in the day before DBSK broke up...

Thunder cracked hard outside their apartment interrupting the drone of falling rain and the occupants' sleep. Five men awaken with a start but its not long before each is able to fall back into sleep, all save one. One man is not so lucky as to be able to drown out the storm, the young man jerks awake at every crack of thunder. Frustration eats at the young man as he cannot help but feel weak and immature that he can't do something as simple as sleep through a bad storm.

'What am I Eight? Jeez a grown man of 20 and still afraid.' The young man thinks throwing himself back onto his bed with a sigh covering his eyes with an outstretched arm.

"Aiish, what would my fans think if they knew one of their 'Rising Gods' cowers in in fear from the storm like a little girl..."

"They'd squee in delight of how cute you are." Yoochun jumps in surprise at hearing Junsu's soft voice floating over from his door way. Junsu is leaning casually against his door frame, clad in yellow pajama bottoms with a monkey pattern. No top of course, he never sleeps with a shirt on, none of them save Changmin did(he was the only one with any modest left).

"You scared me!" Yoochun huffs out sitting up in his bed. "What are you doing up?" Junsu moves over smiling down on Yoochun extending his hand.

"I know my hyung too well," Yoochun takes the offered hand and is pulled to his feet and into Junsu's warm embrace. "I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep after that first loud noise, so I thought why not keep my hyung company." Yoochun cannot hold on to his embarrassment when faced with Junsu's honest and caring smile.

"Ah, how did I get so lucky as to have you as my friend?" Junsu's smile broadens, he ruffles Yoochun's wild hair before leading them out of Yoochun's bedroom and into their living room. Separating, Junsu moves to their DVD collection picking out one of Yoochun's secret favorites and popping it in the DVD player. Yoochun returns to the couch with a spare blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Junsu starts the movie then plops down next to Yoochun who wraps an arm and blankets around his friend's shoulders.

"Thanks." Yoochun smiles shyly when Junsu returns Yoochun's partial embrace by snaking a strong arm around his waist, he's glad to have the support and comfort of his friend. Junsu smiles back speaking without words that he's glad to help. Always. Yoochun's cheek color slightly in embarrassment at Junsu's open display of caring, but he lets it go sighing in contentment and resting his head against Junsu's shoulder. Junsu relaxes against Yoochun with a little hum resting his head atop his friends as they watch the movie.

The sound from the television drowns out almost all of the storm and Yoochun's shoulders start to lose their tension, he even laughs quietly at his favorite scenes with Junsu. Both men so sucked into and completely focused on the drama of the movie that after the first forty minutes when the very loud crack of nearby lightning sounds they both jump in surprise, although Yoochun's reaction is the worse of the two. Yoochun practically throws himself into Junsu's lap, clutching onto his shoulders like a lifeline as fear grips him.

Beet red in embarrassment he apologizes and moves to get off of Junsu, but strong arms wrap around him holding him close and preventing his escape. Yoochun can hear Junsu chuckling when he tries to hide his face, but Junsu won't let him.

"Hey its okay to get scared, everyone does sometimes." Yoochun just frowns in disagreement opening his mouth to argue but Junsu silences with a finger on his lips. "I get scared, sometimes, when I fall that I won't be able to get back up, that I can never dance or play soccer again. That I will lose all that I have worked so hard for, that I will lose all of this." Junsu says seriously looking into Yoochun's eyes and Yoochun can feel the unsaid 'you' Yoochun takes Junsu's hands within his own.

"You won't lose me though, not ever. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Junsu's eyes widen slightly in surprise at Yoochun's perceptiveness.

"You don't know how good that is to hear, I've never had anyone like you." Junsu's eyes water as joy swells inside of him threatening to burst. Yoochun can feel his own eyes watering in return but he just shakes them away and playfully hits Junsu on top of his head.

"Idiot to worry of such things." Junsu gives a goofy grin too happy to care until there is another loud crack of thunder and everything goes dark. Yoochun tenses in Junsu's lap even with Junsu's strong arms holding him tightly. "Please tell me we have flashlights?" Yoochun can almost see Junsu's weary grin even in the pitch black. Sighing deeply, "I hate storms."

Junsu laughs a little giving Yoochun a reassuring squeeze, "I have candles, but they are in my room. Wait just a second." Yoochun reluctantly climbs out of Junsu's protective embrace letting the other man rise from the couch. Yoochun feels cold when Junsu's warmth leaves him and he can hear the other man stumbling into things as he makes his way around their apartment. The faint click Junsu's door opening and after a few minutes of Junsu's mumbling as he searches his room he exclaims happily and there is a flickering of light. The flickering light gets brighter and closer until Yoochun can see Junsu coming back holding the tapered candle out like it were a mighty, holy sword and he the epic hero to banish away the night.

Humming happily to himself Junsu sets the candle down with care on the table, flashing Yoochun a triumphant smile. Yoochun nods in thanks scooting over to make room for Junsu, but of course Junsu just plops down almost on top of Yoochun. Junsu pulls Yoochun to him, and he doesn't resist being pulled against and atop Junsu's warm chest. Snuggling into his friend's warmth, he throws the blanket so its covering both of them.

Lightning crashes again and Yoochun jerks in Junsu's embrace, but Junsu just pulls him back down against his chest. Laying his head against his chest Junsu starts humming again hoping to drown out the storm and sooth his friend's nerves. Yoochun relaxes bonelessly when he feels Junsu's fingers run along his scalp and through his hair. Junsu smiles down affectionately at Yoochun, watching as his face relaxes into a peaceful smile in the candle light. Unconsciously he hums proud, because he is, as he watches the candle light play across Yoochun's features.

Junsu loses track of time enjoying the feel of his fingers sliding through Yoochun's hair and watching as Yoochun slowly slips into a peaceful sleep, smile still on his lips. A loud crack of thunder steals his attention and he waits for Yoochun to startle awake, but he keeps on dozing much to Junsu's relief. Satisfied his friend won't be waking up he lets himself drift off and join him in dreams.

Jaejoong, ever the early riser, yawns and stretches awake right on time despite the power outage resetting all their alarms. 'Hm they are all so lucky to have me' he thinks to himself knowing that the rest of his hyungs would sleep right through half the day without their blaring alarms(hell half would sleep through them anyway). Jaejoong smiles to himself feeling important, it means the world to him to feel useful and needed. Jaejoong hums happily jumping in the bathroom to enjoy an extra long shower knowing no one (Yunho) would be awake to berate him for the waste.

Clean and refreshed Jaejoong dresses, does his hair and checks his flawless appearance no less than 15 times before leaving his bedroom with a bounce in his step. He notices Yoochun and Junsu's doors are open and both beds are empty save disarrayed blankets. 'Weird' Stranger still is the house is silent, its NEVER this quiet when those two are up. Those two are something else with their hyper energy feeding each others until both are completely nuts doing strange things. 'I should at least hear Yoochun's laughter, he's always laughing when he's with Junsu.'

Frowning slightly he wonders if they have left the apartment, no one is supposed to leave without Yunho's permission! 'Why didn't they bring me?!' Jaejoong pouts feeling left out of doing something irresponsible and annoying to their bandleader. Jaejoong sniffs shaking off his disappointment, 'I can play the good boy with breakfast then, they'll love me for that!'

Moving over towards the kitchen to start cooking up a perfect breakfast he stops. A tuft of dark hair is peaking up over the shoulder of the couch. Silent as a ninja Jaejoong creeps up to get a closer look at who is there, and what he sees brings a smile to his face.

Yoochun is curled up on top of Junsu's bare chest, blankets slipped down straddling his hips and revealing both their chests. Junsu still has one hand on the small of Yoochun's back holding him close, his other hand is covering Yoochun's hand as it rests on over his heart. Both men's chests rise and fall in the slow and steady rhythm of sleep. They seem at perfect peace, serenely dozing in one another's arms.

'This has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen...EVER!' Jaejoong is almost overcome by the cuteness of his two dongseangs so content sleeping together. His whole body screams 'AWWW!' and hes running (still as silent as a ninja somehow) down the hall to his room. He quickly grabs his camera intent of saving this moment forever. He returns as quietly as he arrived despite his hurry and sights the couple curled together on the couch, he smiles at the amazing picture they make. Jaejoong takes a few pictures from different angles trying to capture the very essence of the two. Yoochun shifts slightly in his sleep snuggling into Junsu with a smile as Junsu's arms tighten around him. Perfect.

Jaejoong captures the sweet scene forever in film.


End file.
